¿Aceptar la realidad, significa rendirse?
by E.Y.79
Summary: Sakura y Nozaki son separados por caprichos de la vida, y en condiciones que harán que separarse sea lo mejor para la joven que ya no puede con la densidad del pelinegro, quien tarde se da cuenta de lo que siente. - Mal summary, no lo se. Pero por favor, pasa y dale una oportunidad.


Buenas noches, ¿Como están? Espero que bien.

Quiero decir que me da miedo pero me emociona de igual manera mostrarles este pequeña historia. Deseo compartirla. Igual esta sera la primera vez que publico aquí e intento manejar a los personajes, así que espero contar con sus comentarios—constructivos, por favor—y de ser posible contar con su futuro apoyo.

Y sin más, les veo abajo.

 **DESCLEMIER : Gekkan Shōjo** **Nozaki-kun, NO me pertenece, derecho y** **crédito** **a respectivos.**

* * *

 **Al final la perseverancia, no siempre es una opción.**

 **¿Rendirse, es aceptar la realidad?**

 **Domingo**.

Chiyo se encontraba escribiendo en su diario todo lo que había hecho con Nozaki-kun, desde saludarlo en la escuela, el desayuno que ese día como otros preparaba por "accidente" de más, hasta los adelantos en el nuevo escrito por entregar del mes que se aproximaba. Cuando alguien toco a su puerta y en seguida cedió el permiso para que entrara, pues la voz era de su madre.

—Hija el próximo año estudiaras en una escuela diferente.—Anuncio la señora Sakura al momento de entrar al cuarto de su hija, la cual rodeada de corazones paso a tener signos de interrogación al rededor.

—¡EH...!—Grito al momento de ver a los ojos a su madre.

—Tu padre y yo lo hemos hablado.—Comenzó a explicar una vez tomo asiento en la silla que había en el cuarto.—Pero nos vamos a separar, necesitamos darnos tiempo y con la propuesta de trabajo que le salio, llego en el momento indicado.—Y como si un balde de agua fría hubiera sido lanzado sobre ella, sentía que se frió.—Y tu iras a vivir con el.

—¿Pero, y mis amigas? ¿mis amigos?—Pregunto nerviosa, ya que era otra persona la que invadió su mente.

—Por algo la invención de los celulares es útil. Lo siento.—Respondió sin reflejar emoción alguna en su rostro.

—Pero...—Quiso repelar pero la mano de su madre y la mirada de "alto" le causaron miedo.

—Esto no estará a discusión.—Aclaro, disponiéndose a salir de la habitación.—Los tramites ya los empezó tu padre. Pero él y yo decididos que, tu escogerías si le decías a tus amigos o no.—Explico con leve sonrisa.

—Yo...—Sus ojos se humedecieron al imaginarse su futuro.

—Ahora a dormir que ya es tarde.—Ordeno para al fin salir de la habitación.

—Si...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dos días después.**

—Buenos, chiyo.—Saludo Seo una vez tomo asiento en su lugar.

—Buenos días.—Respondió sin muchas energías.

—¿Estas bien?, pareces cansada.—Comento preocupada su amiga mientras tocaba su frente.

—No es nada, solo me quede hasta tarde estudiando para los exámenes.—Dijo con una media sonrisa.

—Eso es mucho empeño, ¿no crees?—Pregunto aun preocupada.

—Solo quiero mejorar un poco mis notas.—Respondió sin verle a los ojos.

—Pero te vez mal. Y si mejor vas primero a la enfermería.—Sugirió con cierto tono de orden.

—Iré a la enfermería una vez acabe la primera ronda e inicie el descanso.—Dijo aun manteniéndose firme a no salir.

—Si, estás segura.—Dijo tras suspirar resignada.

—Si lo estoy, gracias por preocuparte.—Finalizo la ojivioleta, pues el profesor ya entraba al salón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Nozaki, podrías ayudarme en el próximo guión.—Pidió un castaño con camiseta azul, una vez encontró solo al susodicho.

—Claro Hori-sempai.—Afirmo el pelinegro una vez leía el papel que le había entregado con las especificaciones.

—Oye, ¿no es Sakura?—Pregunto Hori una vez vio a la chica que parecía caminar sin rumbo.

—Cierto, Sakura—Llamo Nozaki con intención de saludar a su asistente y compañera. Pero al verla chocar con la pared ambos chicos preocupados corrieron a ella.—¡Sakura!

—Sakura, ¿estas bien?—Pregunto el mayor que le extendía la mano para ayudarla.

—Nozaki-kun... Hori-sempai...—Dijo una vez recupero el orden en su cabeza y aceptando la ayuda de su sempai.

—¿Estas bien? Te llevare a la enfermería.—Se ofreció Nozaki que la tomo del brazo.

—No es necesario, estoy bien.—Dijo sonando lo más que podía a ella y zafándose del agarre.

—No al menos deberías ir para que...—Intentaba explicar Hori, quien sentía el aura de la chica diferente.

—Sakura, ¿estas bien?—Pregunto una ¿chica? con voz preocupada.

—Kashima-kun—Susurro al reconocer a la peliazul.—... Podrías acompañarme a la enfermería. Hare caso a sempai.—Pidió una vez tomo su mano.

—Claro,—acepto con cierta duda—hasta luego, sempai, Nozaki.—Se despidió para guiar a su amiga que cada vez parecía perder fuerzas.

—Si...—Fue lo ultimo que dijeron ambos que se veían preocupados.

Al final cuando se perdieron de la vista de ambos Chiyo no soporto más y al final cual princesa fue llevada por Kashima hasta la enfermería. Donde en lo que esta esperaba al lado de la pelinaranja, escuchaba como esta murmuraba cosas sin sentido. O eso pensaba ella. Pero una vez despertó no se quedo con las dudas y pregunto, ya que ver en los ojos violetas lagrimas, sabia que nada bueno podía ser.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un día atrás.**

—Entonces, hasta mañana Sakura.—Dijo un grupo de chicas que salia por la puerta.

—Hasta mañana, chicas.—Se despidió con una sonrisa— _falsa, hasta donde ella la sentía_ —y una vez las perdió de vista no pude dejar de ver con dolor esa puerta.

 _¿Como podre decirles, que este va a ser el ultimo que pasare con ellas? Ya encontrare una respuesta, por hoy me concentrare en ayudar a Nozaki en lo ultimo..._ Nuestra protagonista al ver no solo a Nozaki, si no, a una chica frente a el por inercia se oculto en la pared. _Que tonta seguro es una compañera pidiendo..._ Se intento reprochar, pero ya no podía mentirse.

—Nozaki-kun, desde hace un tiempo tu me has gustado, ¿saldrías conmigo?—Oyó resonar en su mente Sakura quien quedo de piedra e impaciente por la respuesta del chico que ella amaba también.

—Lo siento yo...—Intento hablar el pelinegro, pero fue interrumpido.

—Entonces es verdad, ¿sales con Sakura-san, verdad?—Aquella pregunta saco colores en el rostro de la pelinaranja, pues le sorprendía saber que alguien pensara eso.

—No, Sakura y yo solo somos amigos; solo que ella me ayuda en un proyecto por eso paso con ella tiempo.—Respondió el Nozaki quien se sentía seguro de que aquellas palabras eran verdad y lo eran pero Chiyo no quería escucharlo.

—Entonces, ¿saldrías conmigo?—Pregunto de nuevo la chica que sonriera como al principio segura.

—Yo nunca he salido con nadie.—Afirmo Nozaki que sentía un frió recorrer su espalda y algo incomodo.

—Hay una primera vez para todo.—Dijo la chica de cabellera café.

—Bueno yo...

—Te aseguro no te arrepentirás, seria muy buena experiencia.

—Esta bien, acepto.

—Si.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Kasima-kun, no le digas a nadie de esto. Y no vayas a hacer nada.

—Sakura-sempai, Nozaki-sempai te envía esto—extendiendo una botella de agua—y me dijo te avisara que hoy se tomara el día, para que puedas descansar.

—Gracias Wakamatsu, y agradécele, cuando lo veas.—Respondió en si Kashima quien reflejaba una molestia en sus gestos.

—Claro, que mejores sempai.—Dijo el chico con mido al ver la mirada del _"príncipe"_.

—Gracias.—Dijo despidiéndose con las manos Chiyo.

—Te dejare descansar, en lo que voy por mis cosas y las tuyas; de ahí vendré para llevarte a casa.

—No es necesario Kashima...

—Lo haré, así que no te vayas.

—Esta bien.

 **Una semana después.**

—Hey Nozaki, pensé que no estarías.—Dijo un castaño que entraba al apartamento una vez recibió el permiso.—Cuando vi tu mensaje, vine corriendo, ¿como es que se te atraso tanto la fecha? Agradece que hoy es día libre.

—Lo siento, también hable a Mikoshiba y Wakamatsu.—Respondió Nozaki, quien se encontraba dibujando.—Solo faltan los fondos y el beta.

—Así, que llamaste a Sakura.—Dijo con tono juguetón, Hori mientras tomaba una parte para empezar a trabajar.—Pero responde, ¿Por que te atrasaste?—Pregunto confundido.

—La chica con la que anduve no me dejaba ni un rato solo después de clase.—Respondió con cierta aura oscura solo por recordar.—Y Sakura me dijo que no podía...

—Espera, ¿salias con una chica?... ¡¿salias?!—Pregunto mas desconcertado, en tono alto y tomando por los hombros al mangaka.

—Si, pero hoy me corto, ya que como ayer le dije que estaría ocupado y no podíamos salir; y el día anterior a ese desaparecí sin decirle nada; ademas hecho en mi cara que era la peor persona que no soy sensible y un mal educado, solo por ser directo.—Recito todo lo que le habían dicho la chica hoy en la tarde una vez acabaron las clases.—Así que si, salíamos.

—Nozaki... ¿Se entero de esto Sakura?—Pregunto molesto un pelirrojo que había arrinconado a su amigo.

Mikoshiba como Wakamatsu habían llegado a la par, como tras veces entraron y dispuestos a saludar, iban a hacerlo, pero a escuchar el grito de Hori se acercaron par oír mejor, porque se encontraba alterado el mayor de ellos.

—Mikosiba, ¿qué pasa contigo?—Pregunto confundido el pelinegro que aparto al pelirrojo.

—Responde.

—No, nunca le dije a nadie.—Respondió de mala gana.

—¿Estas seguro?—Pregunto ahora Hori quien igual que el otro muchacho se encontraba preocupado.

—Si, pero ¿por que importa eso?—Pregunto arreglando su camisa.

—Sigues ciego.—Bufaron los tres presentes.

—Pero ahora recuerdo haber escuchado a Sakura-sempai hablando de algo con Kashima-sempai, entre lagrimas.—Dijo Wakamatsu una vez los tras habían tomado asiento para empezar a trabajar.

—¿Cuando?—Preguntaron todos preocupados. Hasta Nozaki, quien aun no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero un instinto dentro de el le molestaba saber que sakura había llorado y no haber hecho nada.

—Hace una semana, cuando se la paso en la enfermería.

—Nozaki, ¿cuanto llevabas con esa chica?—Preguntaron en un aura oscura Hori y Mikosiba.

—Hace una semana, el lunes...

—Sabes que este problema lo arreglaras tu.—Dijo con pesadez Hori, que centro su vista en el papel.

—Tiene razón Hori-sempai. Solo date cuenta rápido y pide disculpas.—Secundo Mikoshiba, quien empezaba a trazar donde indicaba la viñeta que tenia en su mano.—Por cierto no falta más que unas semanas para que las clases lleguen a su fin, de ahi viene la golden week y no la veras hasta dentro un mes cuando reiniciemos clases.

—Pero si esa es la razón por la que Sakura-sempai lo ha evitado... no creen que es mejor hacer algo ya.—Opino Wakamatsu con inocencia, pero al ver los ojos penetrantes de sus sempais guardo silencio y empezó a trabajar.

Esa tarde el silencio fue lo único que reino el lugar, exceptuando algunos momentos donde Nozaki "explica" ciertos escenarios. Y llagada la noche, todos se fueron a su casas.

 **\- Graduación -**

—Felicidades Hori-sempai.—Grito el grupo de amigos que se acercaba para despedir al mayor que terminaba de tomarse una foto con los miembros de su grupo.

—Muchas gracias.—Respondió a todos una vez tomo la caja que le extendían.

—Una foto.—Pidieron todos sacando sus teléfonos.

—Claro.—Afirmo con emoción y entusiasmo, que sentía de cada uno de los que le rodeaban.

Las primeras en pasar fueron Kashima, quien lloraba acompañada de Sakura, que ambas se apoyaban. Esto había sorprendido a todos, pues desde semanas antes de finalizar estas se habían vuelto muy unidas. Seo no se hizo esperar, Wakamatsu, Mikoshiba y finalmente Nozaki; y donde todos formaban parte.

—Me alegra haber estado y conocer este año a Hori-sempai.—Dijo Sakura inclinándose un poco y sin lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.—Espero tenga un futuro excelente.

—Gracias Sakura, opino lo mismo. Pase grandes momentos con todos.—Comento algo sonrojado el mayor, que no dejaba de sonreír.—Kashima, aparir del próximo año el club estará en tus manos. No lo vayas a arruinar.—Dijo acariciando los cabellos azules de la chica que se empezaba a calmar.—Sakura, te la encargo.

—Claro, sempai.—Afirmo la chica con un tono indescifrable. Pero antes de si quiera poder preguntar, Sakura fue alejada para tomarse fotos con sus amigas.

—Bien, reserve un lugar. ¿Me acompañan?—Pregunto Hori, una vez gano la atención de todos.

—Si.—Respondieron todos, revisando si tenían todas sus cosas.

—Me tendré que disculpar sempai, pero vendrán por mi.—Dijo Sakura, ganando algunas miradas confusas y cierta molestia al chico alto, por parte de los chicos; mientras que las chicas solo le veían con cierta tristeza.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **6 años después.**

—Ya debería estar aquí...—Dijo para si una chica de cabellera azul, que se empezaba a cansar de esperar.

—¡Oh, Kasima-kun!—Grito una chica de cabellos naranjas que corrió a los brazos de la mencionada.

—¿kun?¿Por que sigues usando ese honorifico?—Pregunto mientras correspondía al abrazo.

—Bueno empezando con la vestimenta, sigues vistiendo como chico.—Inicio explicando la mujer mientras era devuelta al piso.—Segundo, aun no pierdes la costumbre de querer impresionar me, a mi o cualquier mujer.—Indico mostrando su pose, y sus alrededores.—Y tercero, porque me gusta decirte así.—Agrego colocando su dedo en la nariz de la otra que miraba con sorpresa y sonrojo lo dicho por su ex compañera tiempo atrás. Pero sobre todo su amiga hasta el día de hoy.—Así que, ¿me guías hasta tu departamento?—Pregunto una vez comenzó a caminar fuera de la estación.

—Espera...—Dijo la otra que corrió hasta ella para tomar sus maletas y llevarlas ella.

—Vez, sigues siendo un caballero.—Dijo entre risas la pelinaranja que recuperaba una de las maletas.

—Que te digo, con una bella dama como tu, no encuentro mejor modo de actuar.—Confeso, antes de imitar a la otra y soltarse a reír.—Mi coche esta cerca.

—Si, si, Ka~si~ma~kun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Nozaki-sempai, ¿has visto mi uniforme?—Pregunto un joven castaño que sentía la presión del tic-tac del reloj en la pared.

—Ah, lo lave ya que tenia lago de tiempo libre, así que esta en la cesta de ropa limpia.—Dijo el encuestado una vez recordó y termino de revisar el sabor de su platillo.

—Gracias, ya se me esta haciendo tarde.—Dijo corriendo a la sala de lavado para sacar lo que necesitaba.

—Prepare tu almuerzo.—Menciono una vez se lo extendió.

—Gracias. Hasta la noche, sempai.—Dijo sin más el otro antes de salir corriendo, dejando la puerta abierta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Te gusta?—Pregunto la peliazul una vez entro su amiga a su departamento .

—No esta mal.—Respondió impresionada por lo normal, pero más por las fotos que lograba visualizar.

—Pensaba que ya que estarás unos días, podríamos salir a algunos lugares.—Dijo una vez regreso de dejar las maletas en el cuarto de invitados.

—Vine por trabajo, además no es como que fuera nueva por estos rumbos.—Rechazo la invitación, después de pasar el agua que tomaba.

—Vamos dame una oportunidad.—Pidió la menor con una cara tierna.

—No.—Dijo tras "pensar" un poco.—Además tu y Hori-sempai, no son algo más desde hace 3 años.—Recordó mostrando el porta fotos del mueble cercano.

—Si, pero me preocupa que estés triste por volver.—Confeso entre molesta y triste, tomando su mano.

—No es así,—negó con una sonrisa amplia y mirada segura—ahora no desperdicies tiempo conmigo, cuando ahora tienes a quien te ama a tu lado.—Agrego encaminándose al cuarto donde se quedaría.

—Sabes, que me importas.—Grito impaciente.

—Y aprecio eso. Pero quiero descansar, mañana tendré un día pesado.—Dijo aun con tono animado.

—Esta bien, pero no me niegues una cena conmigo hoy.—Sugirió con una expresión coqueta.

—Bien, deja tomo un baño y vamos a donde gustes.—Acepto, después de suspirar algo irritada.

—¡Yey!—Grito Kashima que corrió a ella para abrazarla.

—Jeje, sigue siendo superficial.—Logro decir antes de no sentir mas el aire.—Ahora.. suéltame... por favor...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Yumeno-sensei, quiero presentarte a alguien.—Dijo una voz juvenil y masculina con emoción.—Has escuchado de Sarada-sempai, ¿verdad?

—Si, me encanta su estilo de dibujo... y me hace sentir en paz sus mangas.—Respondió después de pensarlo y ubicar de quien le hablaban.

—Ademas de eso comparten el gusto por ocultar su nombre.—Bromeo el tipo que iba a la par del mangaka, a quien apenas le llegaba a los hombros.

—Oh, ¿y cual es su verdadero nombre?—Pregunto curioso.

—Preguntas porque crees que ella ya lo sabe.—Dijo curioso.

—Ella... es mujer, vaya debí de esperarlo—Penso en voz altas al suponer y saber que no era el único que hacia eso.

—Pero no, ella hasta ahora se a mantenido en el anonimato.

—¿Por que, hasta ahora...?—Pregunto curioso ahora él.

—Ah, no se encontraba en el país. Por fin acepto la invitación de venir a estas reuniones.

—¿Y bien me vas a dar su nombre? Estoy seguro que ya lo sabes.

—Ah, eso es cierto. Bien se llama... Oh, es ella. A que es bonita.

—Pues... Sakura, ¿eres tu?—Pregunto emocionado y con cierta torpeza pues termino chocando con esta, pero evito que cayera abrazándola.

La mencionada no pudo evitar ponerse roja, al punto de sacar humo y no dudo en responder al abrazo; si bien, cuando joven el chico le había roto el corazón, en estos momentos no podía evitar sonreír al ver que este apenas y si había cambiado. Por su parte ella no se parecía a aquella joven de 16, tan solo su vestir casual era mas maduro y utilizaba el cabello suelto o en cola de caballo, además de los lentes que se cargaba.

—Si, soy yo.—Respondió al fin con una sonrisa.—No es que no me guste esto, pero me podrías soltar.—Pidió al momento de ver que la mirada de todos estaba sobre ellos, muchos murmurando entre si.—Nozaki-kun, por favor, no vayan a pensar algo raro los demás.

—No me importa.—Dijo en su defensa el joven que se aferraba al cuerpo de Sakura.

—Se que no nos hemos visto en algunos años, pero no es para tanto.—Dijo Chiyo, que se había resignado.

—No... yo te lastime... me cege por mi trabajo y en pensar que como espectador conseguiría más.—Comenzó a hablar el ahora hombre alto y corpulento que tomo en sus brazos a la pelinaranja que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Agradecía en estos momentos haber escogido pantalón y no falda o vestido. Nozaki, se la llevo afuera del lugar y la rapto hasta la sala de reuniones, pero en todo el camino no dejo de hablar.—Siempre me empeñe en buscar, entender o imaginar la relación de otros que ignore a la persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado, ayudándome y solo hasta que entendí que realmente me evitabas, entendí que sin ti mi corazón se sentía chiquito y triste. Tristemente, ya era tarde, una vez inicio el curso de tercero me entere que ya nunca más nos veríamos, vendrías a mi casa a rellenar... mentira a hablar, quería hablar contigo entenderte, entenderme...—Para esto el se encontraba completamente en el piso para pedir disculpas.—Haber sabido que quien tenia mi corazón mas que hechizado eras tu.

—Nozaki-kun, no tienes que hacer eso. No tienes que mentir con tus sentimientos, solo me veías como amiga.—Dijo Chiyo apoyando su mano en su hombro.—Es cierto, tu me gustabas en aquel tiempo, pero no me hiciste nada, y yo tampoco, la culpa es mía. El hecho de cambiar de escuela, fue porque mis padres empezaron tramite de divorcio y mientras esto ocurría, papá aprovecharía para empezar en una propuesta que era fuera del país y yo me fui son él. Pero de verdad, no tienes que intentar curar una herida que hace mucho tiempo...

—No mientas, te rompí el corazón... ¿viste cuando aquella chica de me declaro, cierto?

—Sigues sin tener tacto y siendo muy directo...—Comento algo dolida la la pelinaranja que cedía a Nozaki asiento frente a ella, para poder verse a los ojos.—Si, es cierto. En ese momento aun a sabiendas que posiblemente lo usarías para tu manga, fue una estocada lo que sintió mi corazón. Pero de hace mucho.—Dijo nerviosa por la mirada fija del otro en sus movimientos.

—Ahora entiendo, y quiero decírtelo, Sakura Chiyo, desde hace mucho soy tu fan, ¿me darías tu autógrafo y aceptarías también salir con un cabezotas como yo?—Pregunto extendiendo un tablero pequeño y mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

—Yo...

* * *

Bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Yo me retiro.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 _ **Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico...**_

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


End file.
